


Promises made in another lifetime

by Missfoxx21



Series: Return of Romelle [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I can't not polydins, Let's do the time warp agaiiiiin, Multi, NB Pidge, Other, Polydins, Slow Burn, Voltron Spoilers, non-canon ages, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shiro and Pidge had met before the mission, during the Holt's last dinner together before the big mission to Kerberos? Short looks into how that might change things.</p><p>Non-canon ages. Pidge is 16, Shiro is 19, others are 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, folks! Second series, entirely Shiro/Pidge this time around! For anyone interested, I also have a non-shippy short piece I'm plotting out and a oneshot medieval AU planned. Wish me luck!

Katie grumbled as they carried another hot bowl over to the table. It wasn't fair. How come Dad and Matt got to go on the coolest mission ever and collect samples from one of Pluto's moons? And meanwhile, they were stuck on Earth. Their dog sniffed at their feet and they put the bowl down to scratch at its ears.

"Katie," called their mother from the kitchen, "Put out another place at the table, please!"

Katie blinked and went back into the kitchen to get their spare chair. "For who?"

Their mother smiled down at them. "Your father and brother invited that nice young man who'll be on their mission with them to dinner! Taka...something Shiri...erm."

"Takashi Shirogane, Mom." They grinned up at their mother who let out a sigh.

"Of course. Sorry, just...all this space business has got me flustered. And you know how much I worry with your father out on missions. But your brother too? I can't imagine how I'd cope if anything went wrong."

"Mom," said Katie gently as they took their mother's hand, "Nothing will go wrong. This is a standard Garrison exploration mission for collecting samples. It'll be a couple months to a year out in space and then they'll be home, dropping things because they forget they're not in zero g."

Their mother laughed. "You're right, as always, Katie. Anyway, hurry up and finish setting the table, they'll be here soon." Their mother kissed their head gently and sent them off with another plate to go with the chair.

* * *

 

Not long afterward, their father and brother arrived home with their guest. Takashi Shirogane was a tall, strapping young man. He was clearly fit and athletic but the way he kept up in conversation with their brother, it was clear he was intelligent too. Katie fiddled with their headband as they peered up at him through their bangs. "Shiro, this is my wife. And this here is my youngest, Katie."

They held out their hand and Takashi shook it gently, a calm smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Katie. Please, call me Shiro. Your father and brother talk about you a lot." They blushed a little bit.

"Only because Katie's the smartest out of all of us! Why just the other day she came to me and said 'Dad, I was looking over the code for your shuttle and I found some oddities that I think you should address with the rest of the flight team.' Now, how she got access to the code is anyone's guess but I'm glad she did. If not for her, we would have missed Kerberos by days and wasted fuel!"

Katie blushed deeper as Shiro looked at them in a new light. "It's not that big of a deal..."

The chatter continued well into dinner. Shiro kept glancing down at Katie who would then try to look away before looking up at him again which made him focus his attention back on his plate or on his commanding officer. He looked over at Matt, then paled at the smug expression on his friend's face. Meanwhile, Commander Holt encouraged Katie not to feel down about their leaving. "Someday, you'll do something so big, you'll make the entire Universe take notice. I'd bet my bottom dollar."

There was a look of sheer joy and hope on Katie's face that brought a little bit more color to his cheeks which did  _nothing_ to lessen Matt's smirk. Thankfully, dinner ended without anything else really occurring. They made polite small talk and he told them a little about himself. Katie stared up at him and he knew they were retaining every word he said. It was a little flattering, if a bit intimidating, to be under such intense, curious scrutiny. 

* * *

Eventually, Mrs. Holt stood to take the leftover food into the kitchen to put away, not that there was much left. Matt convinced his father to come check something in another room which left Shiro and Katie alone to collect the dirty dishes. 

"Sorry for making you help out like this," they said quietly to Shiro, "Seeing as you're a guest and all."

"Not at all. I don't mind helping." He smiled at them again and it sent butterflies all throughout their stomach. They swallowed back their nervousness as they stepped closer to the garrison officer.

"Hey, Shiro? Can I ask you a favor?" He blinked down at them and couldn't seem to look away from their intense brown eyes. "Promise me you'll look after my family. Help keep them safe. Yeah, my dad and brother are smart but that'll only get you so far."

He smiled and knelt down, then took both of their small, delicate hands in both of his. "I promise you, Katie. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and bring them home to you and your mother. You can count on it."

Katie smiled and it was Shiro's turn to feel a bit flustered. There was a warmth in their eyes that he felt all the way to his bones. He heard Matt's voice as he and his father approached, so Shiro quickly gathered up a stack of plates. Katie turned away to pick up the silverware. Matt and his father entered and, despite not having seen anything, Matt had a knowing look on his face. There was sure to be endless teasing the entire mission now.

Still, as Shiro took one more glance at Katie as they joked with their father, he couldn't help but think it was worth it.

It really was too bad that things went so, so wrong.


	2. Rise of Voltron (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, these will probably be short and won't cover every interaction in each episode just the ones I think matter most. However if there's a scene I don't have in here that you'd like to see, send me a comment and I'll see about adding it in later!

Pidge stared out at Keith and Shiro as they spoke outside of the small shack where the group had spent the night. Their back ached from sleeping curled against the wall and they had stayed up most of the night. They had watched Shiro's chest rise and fall in his drugged sleep until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. When they woke up, Shiro was gone. They saw the young man in the red jacket, Keith, go outside and there he was. Takashi Shirogane. Shiro. Their brother's friend. Their father's pilot.

He was still strapping and tall, but more muscular. His robotic hand glinted in the morning sunlight. They watched his hair, once black but now a stark white, as it blew in the breeze. As he turned to talk to Keith, Pidge caught a glimpse of the scar across his nose. They bit their bottom lip slightly. They had so many questions. What happened? Where had he been? Where were the others? How had he made it back?

Pidge could still remember holding him as they made their escape from the Garrison officers. They remembered Lance as he helped anchor them to the small craft. They remembered murmuring small assurances, both to themselves and to Shiro, as the chase went on. They were startled out of their memories as Shiro and Keith returned inside. Lance and Hunk had also woken up by this point. Lance poked around Keith's small shack while Hunk scribbled something on a piece of scrap paper.

Shiro shook Lance's hand and glanced over at them. His eyes widened slightly. At first he thought he was seeing Matt but this person was smaller, their eyes softer. "You're-"

"-Pidge. I'm Pidge and the big guy is Hunk." Pidge's eyes met Shiro's with an almost pleading look. After an unsure moment, Shiro nodded then shook their hand.

"Nice to meet you." He met their look with one of his own. They'd be talking later, that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

As the Blue Lion took off, Lance sending it into rolls and spins and flips, the group grabbed onto whatever could provide the most hold. Pidge struggled to find purchase on Lance's jacket. Their footing slipped out from under them  and the feared they'd go flying or falling but a strong, warm arm wrapped around their middle. "Don't worry, Pidge. I've got you." They stiffened at Shiro's voice, his breath on their ear. They wrapped their arms around his as his robotic hand pressed into the wall. "I'll keep you safe."

Meeting Pidge had been like seeing a ghost. Why was Katie here? Why had they cut their hair so short? Why the glasses and the fake name? The glasses were Matt's, he gathered, but as for the rest? Just what had happened in that year he'd been gone? He had so many questions. As they stabilized, he reluctantly let Pidge go, though he was ready to brace them again if needed. 

They were still a slight of a thing, petite and delicate. But there was a strength to them now. Despite the fear and the strange situation, they kept their wits about them. He looked back up and the alien warship loomed over their odd ship. So they'd found him. He felt his blood boil. They found him but they wouldn't catch him. Not again. And he would never, ever let them get their hands on Katie. On Pidge. Not while he could still fight.

No one was ever getting a hand on his crew again.


	3. Rise of Voltron (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, let's get this thing going! FIrst chapter for today of hopefully two.

Pidge and Shiro were mostly silent after going through the wormhole. It felt like the dinner all over again. They would both glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. It was almost like a game of chicken. Shiro landed the pod with ease in a clearing. Just as Pidge went to leave, he gently took their arm. "Katie, wait."

Pidge frowned at him but didn't pull away. "Shiro...what happened?"

"I could ask you the same question." They stared at one another for a long moment. Pidge looked away first and pulled their arm away from his hold. He didn't try to stop them again.

"After the ship disappeared, they said it had crashed. Pilot error. But you were the pilot on that ship and my dad trusts you with his life. So I decided to look into it myself. I broke into the Garrison and I looked at their files. When I saw there was no video evidence of a crash, I knew there was something else going on."

Shiro felt the guilt, strong and thick in his throat. "Oh, Katie..." 

"I got caught and they refused to give me answers so...I had to get back in somehow. I changed my name on my transcripts and I got into the Garrison. That's...how I ended up here." They turned to look at him with a fierce glare. Shiro suddenly felt very small. "And here you are. What happened, Shiro?! Where is my family?!" Their shoulders slumped. Their head fell forward and the angrily tried to force back the tears in their eyes. "Why didn't you protect them?"

Shiro reached out for Pidge with his metal arm but quickly yanked it back. "I don't remember. I just remember taking samples before the Galra captured us. I don't know what happened to your father or brother. I don't even know what happened to me. All I know for sure is that...I failed you, Katie. I couldn't save your family. I'm so, so sorry." His whole body shook. He wished he could remember, wished he had fought harder. Been stronger.

Pidge watched him silently. As much as they wanted to blame Shiro or get angry at him, they knew it wasn't his fault. Shiro was a good man, he would never just abandon his father or brother. They stepped closer to him and pulled him into a hug, though they only came up to about his chest, they still held him close. "Shiro. It's not your fault. It isn't. It's these evil aliens. They did all of this. Not you."

Shiro looked down at them and wrapped an arm, his robotic arm, around their back. "Katie, listen, I-"

"-I'm not done," they interrupted. "Because we're going to go out there, find my lion, and then you and I are going to fight like hell until we find my dad and my brother and stop that Zarkon guy in his tracks. We can fix this, you and me. But I need to know you're with me. So...are you?"

Shiro stared down at them. They'd grown so much in that year he was held captive. There was a fire behind their eyes now. He nodded and regained his composure. "I'm with you, Katie. No matter what. You, me, the others...we're a team now. We'll find them, I promise. I won't stop until we do." Pidge smiled up at him and wiped their eyes.

"Good. Now let's go get my lion. Although...I do have some concerns. Like, what if the Princess was wrong?"

Shiro smiled and followed Pidge out of the pod as the two ventured into the jungle.


	4. Rise of Voltron (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final of the Rise of Voltron chapters! There are two major scenes I wanted to focus on here and this chapter may end up being a bit short like the second one. Still, I hope you like them!

Sneaking onto the Galra ship was surprisingly easy. Their Lion gave a soft, encouraging purr as they slipped into the ship. Pidge glanced back and gave it a slight wave. Piloting the Lion was like finding a missing piece of themselves. Still, musing could come later. For now, there was a mission to fulfill. They followed Shiro and Keith further into the ship and were ready to keep their exit open up until-

"-I remember this place. After I was captured, I was brought here."

Pidge's eyes widened. "Then, my! I mean, your crew members! They could still be here, we-we have to go find them!" Pidge looked up at Shiro almost desperately. Shiro stared down at them, then glanced at Keith. Keith looked at them, confused.

"Pidge, we need to find that Lion first. The longer it's in enemy hands, the harder it will be to get it out. We can go get the prisoners after but for now, we have to move."

"No!" Pidge glared at them. "I'm not leaving them behind, not when I'm this close!" Shiro looked a bit taken aback. Who would have guessed the sister Matt always described as sweet and kind had this big of a stubborn streak?

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Asked Keith, a note of frustration in his voice. Pidge answered before Shiro could.

"Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were on the Kerberos mission with Shiro. And I'm going to find them, with or without you." They should have figured. Even with Shiro's promise, it seemed like this stupid Voltron mission would come first. Well fine. The others could have their stupid robot. As for Pidge, they had a family to find. As they turned away, Shiro's voice piped up again.

"I'm coming with you." They turned back to see Shiro walk over to Keith. "I know where the prisoners are kept. I'll show you the way."

Pidge stared at them in wonder as they spoke to Keith about patience and focus. A small spark of emotion lit their chest, like an ember. He chose them. He was going to keep his promise this time. And as Pidge and Shiro ran off toward the prisoner cells, they couldn't help but be grateful. They were a team. Pidge and Shiro, off to find their family. It was a nice feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

They had just gotten the prisoners to the escape pod when the sentries caught them. Shiro collapsed to his knees in pain and Pidge was at a loss. They pulled out their Bayard and readied themselves to fight but in a blur of movement, Shiro was already taking them out. His hand gave off a bright purple glow as he ripped the sentries apart. There was an ease and fluid grace to his movements. Pidge was in a daze. 

"Thank you...Shiro."

It wasn't until the freed prisoners were gone that they snapped out of it. "Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?"

"No idea..." he replied as he looked at his hand. Pidge also glanced at it.

There was so much one could learn from an advanced piece of tech like that. So many gadgets. Not to mention they remembered it felt nice against their skin. Without thinking, they took his hand in both of theirs, looking it over. Rover beeped by their ear softly. Such impressive technology. It was a near flawless replica of a human hand with all the same articulation. Had they experimented on humans before? 

"Pidge?"

And it doubled as a weapon too?! How nuts was that! Oh they had so many ideas...

"Pidge, can I have my hand back? Please?" Their eyes slowly panned up towards Shiro. He had a slight blush across his cheeks as he gently pulled his hand from their grasp.

"Eheh. Sorry Shiro. Come on, I think we should get back to the others."

"Right." They ran back towards the exit, both quiet and both trying to will their hearts to settle. It would be an awkward flight back to the castle.


	5. What we keep hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! So I know this one will definitely be short. Also, just as a warning, I'll be in Chicago all next week visiting family so I won't be able to post anything until next weekend baring some chill hangout time where I'm not super duper exhausted. ALSO FEATURED THIS CHAPTER, ART BY MY GIRLFRIEND. Ya'll should check her stuff out at Sugarapplesweet-art.tumblr.com

"Going to bed, Pidge?" Shiro asked as the others filed out. Pidge glanced at the mice, then smiled at him.

"In a minute." They leaned back in their seat and took the photo out of their pocket. They stared at it, concerned.

"Then do you mind if I join you?" He sat down next to them and also looked at the photo. "Matt had the same one, I think. I remember him pulling it out to show me a few times whenever he or the Commander would talk about you."

They blushed. "Did they talk about me a lot?" Shiro nodded with a fond smile and it made them blush more. "They just like to brag, I think."

"And they missed you and your mother so much. They were so worried about you." He placed a hand on their shoulder. Pidge was starting to find the cold metal of it soothing. "So am I, for the record. Pidge...Katie. You know you can tell them who you are, right? No one will treat you any differently or look at you strangely." 

One of the mice, the pink one, crawled over onto Shiro's lap. He gently brushed its head with the tips of his human hand's fingers. It leaned into the petting with its whole tiny body. Pidge focused on the mouse so that they wouldn't have to look at Shiro. "I know..."

"So why don't you tell them?"

"Because!...Because I'm not ready for the questions. That and we just started working together better as a team. If I tell them now, it would be a whole...thing." They sighed. "Does it even really matter though? Boy, girl, whatever. I'm Pidge now. I like being Pidge, even if the others think I'm a guy. I never really cared about that kind of thing. Mom says that...who you are on the outside doesn't matter as much as who you are on the inside. And being Pidge feels more like being myself than Katie does."

Shiro listened quietly and nodded. He gently wrapped his arm around Pidge. "I see. Would you like me to stop calling you Katie then...?"

Pidge considered this. "No. It's...nice. It's like our thing. You're the only person who knew me as Katie and I like..." They paused and reconsidered saying 'I like how you say my name' because that would be creepy.

"I like being reminded of then once in a while. But only when it's us."

Shiro smiled at them and nodded. "Alright. You did some really great work out there today. Now try and actually go to bed this time instead of spending all night outside of the cryo pods. Again."

They blushed and grinned up at him. "Roger that, sir."

He smiled back at them and ruffled their hair. Normally he wouldn't want secrets between his team but...this was one he wouldn't mind keeping for a little longer.


	6. A Storm Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so busy, everyone! I was on vacation visiting family in another state for the last week but I'm home now! Gonna get this chapter out, the next chapter of Satisfaction is in the works, AND I have a few new things planned as well. Thank you everyone for your patience!

"You attacked my  **brother?!** " Pidge stared at Shiro with a mix of heartbreak, anger, and betrayal. "Why?!" 

Shiro couldn't recall any of it. The gladiator fight, harming his friend, none of it. What had happened? Pidge refused to speak to him as the two of them flew in their lions toward the crashed ship. Shiro couldn't seem to find the words to start a conversation either. Instead, the two flew in complete silence. Shiro's console beeped as Allura appeared on a screen.

"Shiro, Pidge, one of the local Arusians made contact with us. As part of the Paladin mission,  Lance, Keith, Hunk, Coran, and myself are going to go speak to them. Would you or Pidge like to join us?"

"No." Said Pidge sharply. Allura frowned slightly.

"Ah, we're looking into a lead on the whereabouts of their family. If we have any spare time once we finish, we'll stop by." Shiro flashed Allura an unsteady smile. She frowned a bit more but nodded. 

"I understand. Good luck on your search." With that, her screen closed. 

Shiro let out a sigh. "You know, you shouldn't be so rude to her. She's kind of in charge."

Pidge said nothing for a long while, but then he heard them sigh. They kept their visuals off, however. "I know. Sorry. Just...This is really important to me. I need to know what happened to them. And why those aliens seem convinced you attacked him." Shiro's grip on his controls tightened slightly. His lion purred in the back of his mind, concerned. He guessed that the silence had been due to Pidge speaking to their lion as well.

"Pidge, I-"

"-I don't think you attacked him without good reason. You're not that kind of person. Besides that, you were friends. Matt thought you were the coolest person he knew and my dad talked about you as much as he did either of his biological kids. You're part of the family and...there has to be more to this. I'm not stopping until I find the answers." He was touched by their faith in him, their trust that all was not as it seemed. It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

"You're right, Pidge. We'll figure this out. Maybe once we start looking into it, more of my memories will return." It was a terrifying prospect. Who knew what was hidden in his mind, locked away by trauma? He would have been lying to say he wasn't scared to discover the truth. But for Pidge and to keep his promise to them, it was worth the risk.

"I see the ship now," they said, a bit calmer now, "Let's land nearby and see what we can salvage."

* * *

 

The fight had been a hard one. Everyone felt sore, tired, but triumphant. The Arusians insisted a great banquet be thrown to celebrate their success. Shiro slipped away from the rest of the group as they bid the rescued aliens goodbye. "I thought I'd find you out here." He said as he spotted Pidge sitting on the roof. Pidge said nothing until he sat down. They poked at one of the mice carefully.

"Shiro...why did you attack my brother? I still can't figure it out and, I mean...you were friends."

The memory had come back to him while they fought the gladiator monster. He smiled and told Pidge the story, though he couldn't quite meet their eyes. Instead, he focused on the setting sun in front of them. 

"You sacrificed yourself...you took his place." Pidge felt tears well up in their eyes. They nearly threw themselves into his arms and hugged him tight as they sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry I doubted you! Even for a second! I didn't want to believe you'd hurt him but I was so scared and-"

"-Pidge." He interrupted them and stroked their hair gently, both arms wrapped around them. "You're rambling again. I promise, I still intend to help you find your brother and father. Soon enough, we'll leave Arus, then we can go find them. Pidge...Katie...I promised you I'd protect them. And I intend to do whatever it takes to keep that promise. I'm not going to let Matt's favorite little sister down."

Pidge looked up at them, still teary-eyed. He felt himself lose his breath for a moment. Had they ever been this close before. There was an intimacy about it almost. Pidge was the first to pull away. Shiro was confused by the disappointment he felt. He shook it off as remaining nerves from the earlier fight. He didn't notice the blush on Pidge's face either, or if he did, he brushed it off.

The two turned to watch the sunset in silence.

The mice watched with them and chittered to themselves. They would have to tell Allura about what they'd seen. 


	7. It All Falls Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks, the point when things really start to diverge. I'll still be following the main plot for the most part but there will be a lot more signs of changes. Hope you enjoy!

"Shiro? Can I talk to you?" Shiro perked up when Pidge approached. They had an odd, almost apologetic look on their face. "It's...about my family."

"DId you find anything?" Though they hadn't managed to save much from the ship before it was destroyed, they had grabbed something. It had taken Pidge some time to decode it.

"Yeah. They, uh, well..." Pidge glanced at the Arusians running in and out of the large doorway. Rover beeped and hummed as it hovered next to them like an obedient pet. "You promised me you'd help me find them, right?"

Shiro nodded. "Of course. And I intend to keep that promise." They took a long, deep breath.

"Good. Because...I think I might have found where they were sent. But...I don't want to have to wait for the others to be ready. And knowing we might have to stop and help any troubled places along the way. It could be months before we get there! But it's risky to bring the Lions there anyway since it' close to Zarkon's base. So I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Pidge, what are you saying?" Shiro placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder but paused. Some sort of movement caught his eye. Though when he looked, there was nothing to be seen. He was so sure he'd heard someone. Still, he brushed it off as Arusian kids playing. Pidge held his attention right now. "Maybe we should discuss this inside with the others."

"I...yeah. I already talked to Allura. Shiro...I want to leave the team."

Shiro stared at them, his eyes wide. He frowned. "You sure? I mean, yeah, it will take a while to get to them but that doesn't mean we won't look. Pidge..."

"Shiro, you promised you were with me. That you would do whatever it takes to help me find my family." Pidge stared up at them. Tears filled their eyes. "I thought we were a team."

"We are! But the team isn't just us. It's everyone! We can't just abandon them." As the two walked toward a more secluded hallway, they were joined by Allura, Keith, and Hunk. The three looked between one another. Allura was still dumbfounded, Hunk was confused, and Keith looked downright murderous. "We have a responsibility-"

"-No, you have a responsibility to me! To my family! You promised you'd help me and yet you're backing out!" Pidge's shoulders were up and their hands were clenched. Rover let out a concerned beep. "You can stay here, fine! I don't need your help."

"I'm not backing out, I just...think there's a better way to do this."

"Are they actually leaving?" asked Keith, anger and fear in his tone. He turned to face Pidge. "You can't leave!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Pidge met his eyes with just as much fire as the Red Paladin. Keith seemed a surprised but didn't stop. As Pidge and Keith argued, Shiro traded glances with Allura. Neither seemed sure how to convince Pidge to change their mind.

As Keith got more heated, Shiro attempted to step in once more. "Pidge, listen. You can leave if you want...and I know I promised I would help. But I can't, in good conscience, agree to this. It's too sudden and too much is at risk. I beg you, please consider what you're doing." He kept his hand on Keith's shoulder and moved his other hand to Pidge. They brushed him off and stormed away.

"Sorry. You'll have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion." Shiro watched them go and his heart clenched. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd failed once more to protect his team, to keep them safe. A worse failure, however, was yet to come.

* * *

 

Pidge could only watch in horror as Sendak dragged Shiro inside toward the main room where the crystal once hung. He was out cold. They felt their heart clench with fear. Still, they couldn't give in yet. They contacted Allura as they made their way toward the power room. This was their fault. Lance was hurt, Shiro had been taken, and now the Empire had the Castle. And all the Lions held within. This was their fault.

If they had listened to Shiro, if they hadn't distracted everyone, if they had just been a bit more patient...

Still, there was no time to focus on that. They had to stop the ship. Somehow, some way, Katie Holt, no, Pidge Gunderson, had to save everyone. 

_'Just wait a bit longer, Dad. Matt. I'll come for you, I promise. Please, please be okay.'_


	8. Piecing it Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting so much done tonight thanks to writing sprints! I hope you all enjoy these!

Pidge stared down the abyss where Haxis and Rover had fallen. Their face was blank with shock and horror. They'd killed someone. Rover had died to save them. A living being and the most wonderful robot to ever exist, both gone forever. No more bad guy. No more soft beeps by their ear to wake them up or help them figure out a problem. How could they have gotten this far without Rover? 

Near them, the console crackled to life. " _Haxis? Haxis, Report!_ " Fury bubbled up in their chest. It was this monster's fault. This...this evil, horrible, vile creature was the reason for all their suffering. All their pain. They shook off the daze and got to their feet. They stormed to the console, a snarl on their lips.

"Haxis is gone, and  **you're next**!" Sendak threatened them but they were too angry to care. They had killed. They had watched an ally, a friend, die too. They felt sick. 

" _Maybe your leader can convince you..._ " snarled Sendak as Pidge snapped back into focus. Then their world froze.

" _What do you want?"_ Asked Shiro, his voice tired and ragged. He sounded like he was in so much pain. He had taken quite a beating during the earlier fight. Besides, they doubted Sendak had treated him kindly in getting him to the control room.

" _Your friend would like to hear from you._ " Pidge wanted to scream. No. No no no. 

" _Pidge? Pidge don't listen to- **AUUUGH! HAAAAAUGH!**_ " Pidge looked away from the console, even though they couldn't see it happen. They flinched and shook slightly. Bile rose up in their throat. Shiro didn't deserve this. Shiro who was so kind and so patient. Shiro who was their only link to their family, to their home. Shiro who worked day and night to keep their ragtag group of misfits from murdering one another. The Shiro who had helped them find a new family. The wonderful, perfect Takashi Shirogane that they were starting to-no.

"No! Stop it!"

" _You can make it stop. Come here and turn yourself in. And I'll consider letting the three of you live."_

They shook their head clear of all their fears and worries. There was no time for that now. They needed a plan and fast if they wanted to save the others.

"I'm coming, Shiro." They whispered quietly, "Wait for me a bit longer."

* * *

 

With Sendak in captivity, Pidge bent to Shiro's side. They uncuffed his hands and once he seemed stable enough, they pulled him into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry..." they whispered. "I'm sorry this happened. It was all my fault that you got hurt. I'm so, so sorry, Shiro..."

Shiro smiled and hugged them back. He had been so scared. They had been all alone and had fought with all their heart to protect him, to protect the castle. They were alive and here and they had been so, so brave. "Don't apologize, Pidge." He coughed slightly, still sore from the shocks. He tangled his human hand in their hair. He felt their shoulder shudder with tears. He had to force a few back as well. "You were amazing. Incredible even. You really saved the day there."

Pidge pulled away and wiped a tear from their face. They smiled at him and his heart nearly burst. They had saved him. Really and truly, they had taken the castle back just to save him and Lance and the others. He hugged them against him again. Even if he hadn't been able to protect them, they had lived and survived. He didn't know what to say other than to thank Pidge, over and over.

"Thank you, Katie." He whispered, quiet enough so the others couldn't hear. They smiled and nuzzled into his neck. Even through the armor, he could feel their breath on their neck. It made his face flush.

* * *

 

Later that night, Shiro stripped his armor off and stepped into a hot shower. He washed off the blood and sweat from the fight, he tried to clean away the fear and the stress and the memories that started returning so fast and so vivid that it made his head hurt. He just needed sleep. Sleep and food and by morning, Lance would be awake. Everyone had survived, everyone was okay.

A quiet knock on the door to his room caught his attention. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel-like cloth around his waist.

"Shiro?" Came Pidge's voice, quiet and small. They sounded upset. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure, one second. I'm not dressed." He quickly dried himself off a little, then tugged on the loose trousers he had been sleeping in. They were a bit big, even on his larger frame, but they were comfortable enough to sleep in. He opened the door with the towel around his shoulders to catch the water that dripped down from his wet hair. Pidge, in an oversized shirt and a pair of loose pants like his own, though theirs were green instead of his black, stared up at him. Their eyes were rimmed with red and they clutched the sleeves of their shirt. Their cheeks flushed slightly as they looked at him and their glasses, Matt's glasses, fogged over a little.

"Oh, I ah..." They looked away and coughed. Their voice was a bit choked back. "I can come back later."

"No, now's fine. I was just finishing a shower. Come in." He stepped aside so that Pidge could enter. He pushed his wet hair back out of his face and didn't notice the way Pidge seemed to swallow hard. He considered putting on a shirt, for decency, but decided against it. After all, he had nothing to hide.

Pidge, meanwhile, could only stare in rapture. Shiro's body was well muscled but not overly so, with scars of all shapes and sizes decorating his body. They watched the droplets of water drip down his form and had to force themselves to meet his eyes. "I uh...I just." They had almost forgotten why they came. "Rover...powered down to save me from Haxis. I...I fought him and he ended up...S-Shiro. Shiro I think I killed someone."

Shiro frowned at them. He had been afraid of this. He sat on his bed and gently patted the spot next to him. Pidge sat down, close to him. Their legs brushed against one another and it was Shiro's turn to feel a bit flustered. Still, he had to push past it. "You did. You probably have before. Those Galra warships might have had people on them too."

Pidge nodded. "I know that. But...knowing that and..." They didn't know how to finish, so they leaned into Shiro. They hoped he understood.

He moved an arm around them. "But it's different. When you're in a giant robot compared to when it's just you and the enemy. When the only thing keeping you alive is your own wits, not a team with a giant robot. Right?"

They nodded slowly. His arm pulled them closer and gripped a bit tighter. The heat from their human arm was comforting.

"It's always hard. Your first time, I mean. We'll get through this." Without thinking, he leaned in to gently press a kiss to the top of their head. He remembered that his mother used to do the same thing to soothe him, to comfort him when nightmares made sleep difficult. He felt Pidge freeze and was worried he had crossed a line until he felt them curl closer.

"Shiro?" They whispered, their voice shaking. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." He looked down at them and for the first time in a while, they looked up at him. They were crying openly. They sniffed and hiccupped as they unsuccessfully tried not to bawl. He smiled fondly, took off their glasses, and gently set them aside. He pulled them to his chest and they burst into loud, hoarse sobs. Shiro pulled an arm away to wrap a blanket around the both of them.

"Of course, Katie. Any time." He kissed their forehead softly and pulled them close as the two got settled. He stayed awake with them until their tears stopped and their eyes dried. Eventually, their sobs lessened into sniffles, then uneasy snores. They had cried so much, it had left them exhausted. He sighed and curled around them slightly. Eventually, he too fell asleep.


	9. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful readers! There aren't that many scenes with Shiro and Pidge in the series after this point, so many of the moments you'll see are going to be things I added or tweaked to give them more interaction. If there's anything you think should happen or want to happen, please comment or send me an ask on Tumblr and let me know!

Early the next morning, Pidge awoke to a soft grunting near the bed. They reached around for their glasses and tried to process where they were. It wasn't their room. How often did they ever sleep in their room? No, it seemed like they were somewhere else. Pidge looked down at Shiro who was already dressed and doing pushups. Sweat dripped off of him. They watched with butterflies in their stomach.

"98...99...100." Shiro pushed himself up one last time, then leaned back to sit up. He glanced over at Pidge, then smiled. "Morning, sleepyhead. Rest well?"

"Yeah...When did I..." The previous day was still a blur in their minds, but slowly their memories returned. The castle had been taken over, they took it back. They defeated Haxus, they lost Rover. They slept with Shiro...Oh. They blushed deeply. Shiro. They had realized yesterday that their feelings for him weren't entirely platonic. They weren't sure it was love, not quite yet, but it was something. And it was strong.

"Last night." He stood and ruffled their hair gently. "Lance will be waking up soon. You should head back to your room and get changed. We'll grab breakfast after." Pidge blushed deeper, then nodded. Just as they stood from the bed, someone knocked on the door. Both Paladins froze.

"Shiro?" Keith knocked again. "You up? Hunk says breakfast is ready."

"Oh! Be there in a minute, Keith. Go ahead and head down without me."

Outside of the door, Keith frowned. "You sure?" They always walked down to breakfast together.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, I promise." Shiro sounded almost nervous. Still, Keith wasn't about to argue. He sighed and walked down the hall, though as he turned a corner, he stopped. He pressed himself into the wall and listened. 

Back in Shiro's room, he and Pidge let out a quiet sigh. Pidge smiled up at him slightly. "I'm gonna go before he comes back. See you at breakfast?"

"Yeah. And if you ever need anything, you'll give me a call, right?"

"Definitely." They gave him a hug, which he returned. The door wooshed open and Pidge trotted out. "See you, Shiro!" They hurried off back to their room before anyone caught them and asked them questions they weren't prepared to answer. Shiro emerged from the room after them and watched them go. Keith, still in earshot, peeked around the wall to watch. 

Why had Pidge been in his room? And why had Shiro lied to him about it? Something didn't add up, not fully. Keith narrowed his eyes but decided to leave it. He'd get Shiro alone later to ask. For now, Lance would be waking up and like hell he'd miss it.

* * *

 

As Hunk helped Rollo repair the ship, Keith made his way over to Pidge and Beezer. They sat in a lotus position on top of the small robot, the robot's claw-tipped arms also outstretched. Pidge opened an eye slightly. "Keith."

"Pidge." He stared at them with a sullen expression. They looked up at him. "I need to ask you something."

"Oookay." They slipped off of Beezer, gave the robot a pat, then walked a distance away with Keith. "What's up?"

"I want to know why you were in Shiro's room this morning." Their eyes widened. "Don't try to deny it. I saw you."

"I...After everything that happened yesterday, I needed a friend. I figured Shiro would understand? And I ended up falling asleep so he let me stay the night. Neither of us sleep very well on our own anyway, I think." Pidge fiddled with their glasses and looked up at him, though there was steel in their gaze. "Is this gonna be a problem?"

Keith stared down at them, then sighed. "No. I don't care what you two do. Just be careful with him. He's..."

"More vulnerable than he likes to let on?" Pidge smiled up at Keith. Keith smiled back and nodded. 

"Exactly." Pidge grinned up at him and held out their hand. Keith paused for a moment before he took it.

"Well," They said, a smile on their face, "if we both look after him, he should be just fine."

Keith smirked a bit wider. "Definitely."

A loud bang went off above them as Lance took off with Nyma in the Blue Lion. They both let out an annoyed sigh.

"Lance."


	10. Preparations for War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so full confession here guys, I just watched episodes 7 & 8 again and there's not much for me to work with so we're going to combine them into one chapter. But to make up for it, Episode 9 should be nice and long and heartbreaking for all of you! Please enjoy!

Shiro went looking for Pidge as they approached the Balmera. He'd hardly seen them since the incident with Rolo and his crew. He stepped into the Green Lion's hanger and spotted Pidge working on something with the Green Lion's wiring. The lion itself seemed to be laid down with its torso pressed to the ground and it's great head on one of its paws. It looked like a napping cat. He could have sworn he saw its ears twitch and Pidge popped up to look at him.

"Oh! Hey, Shiro, what's up?" Pidge closed up the plate they had been working on and took a blowtorch to it to weld it shut, though the torch wouldn't light. "Darn, out of fuel..." they muttered quietly. He smiled and walked over, then activated his hand. With a light, careful touch, he welded the seams of the panel back into the lion. He pulled away and looked at Pidge who stared at him in awe.

"What?" He blinked and dismissed the energy from his hand. Pidge reached forward and took it, their welding gloves still on their hands. "Ah, careful, it's hot."

"That was amazing! How did you learn to do that?" They turned it over to examine it and carefully pressed it to their cheek to check the temperature. "It's so cool already. How fascinating."

He blushed and stared down at them. He didn't understand the fascination with his hand fully but he didn't want to pull away. Not when their delicate face was so perfectly cupped in his hand. They looked so cute and so happy. Almost without thought, he gently stroked along their cheek with his robotic thumb. They blinked out of their daze and stared up at him. They too realized the position they were in, but they didn't pull away. Their eyes were on his. 

He decided to press his luck and lean in a bit closer. "Katie?" he asked. 

"Yeah?" They leaned up a bit more toward him, though they cursed the height difference. They both paused, only a little bit apart from one another, they wanted to savor this moment. Neither was quite sure what it meant or what the other was thinking. Whatever happened next could change absolutely everything. Shiro wasn't sure he was ready for that, or what it might mean for their team. Pidge didn't know if this was love or if it was admiration gone too far. 

Still, the screen in the hanger flashed. They pulled apart only ticks before Allura's face appeared on screen. 

"What are you two doing? There's a meeting on the bridge."

"Oh!" exclaimed Shiro, "Right! I was getting Pidge. We were, ah..." he looked to Pidge for help.

Pidge adjusted their glasses and cleared their throat. "We were making some modifications to the Green Lion! Be there in a second!" Allura gave them a suspicious glare before she dismissed the screen. The paladins let out a sigh of relief. They shared a glance but both decided to discss it later.

Pidge glanced up at their Lion. It, She, purred in the back of Pidge's mind. They sighed and shook their head. Gossipy cat. "Mind your own business!" they whispered to it as they gave it a light pet on its paw. Shiro walked towards the door and Pidge followed. Green sat back up to watch them go. It resisted every urge to lick its welded-on panel. That would heal with time. 

* * *

 

The fight to save the Balmera had been a harsh one. Pidge was sure that they were about to die when the monster stood again. Still, their fears were unfounded as the Balmera saved their lives. With an exhausted sigh, they leaned against Coran for support. Coran gave their back a gentle pat. "There there now, Pidge. You all fought hard and fought well. I say we head inside and get a good night's rest before we take off. Shiro, would you mind bringing Allura in?"

Shiro looked away from Hunk and nodded. "Of course. He walked to where Shay and Allura were and smiled at the Balmeran. "Thank you for looking after her and for helping us. We would never have been able to free this world if not for you." Shay flushed and smiled.

"It was a great honor. Please, take most care with the Princess for she is quite drained from the healing."

"I am right here. I can speak for myself." Though even as she said it, it was obvious she would be unable to walk on her own until she'd slept. "Though...some assistance might be appreciated."

Shiro knelt down slightly and smiled before he swept Allura up into a bridal-style carry. She let out a small squeak of surprise and wound her arms around his neck. "I know you can, Princess. Just let me help you for now. You did a lot today." 

Pidge felt a slight ache in their chest. There was something not right about seeing Allura so close to Shiro. They bit back their jealousy as best as they could manage. Now was not the time for that.

"Oh!" Said Allura as they made their way back towards the Castle of Lions, "I forgot my craft! Could someone get it for me?"

"I got it" Shouted Pidge. They darted toward their own lion just as Lance was about to volunteer. "I wanted to see how that thing works!"

"Careful, Pidge," cautioned Shiro, "There might be more debris and broken beams from the Galra mining. It might be hard to fly down."

They nodded. "Got it!" They kept their tone light but inside, they felt horribly guilty. How could they think anything mean about Allura? The princess had done so much for them, lost so much. She was a natural match for Shiro. Not like clumsy, know-it-all, too-stubborn Pidge. 

Maybe things would be better if Shiro had Allura to rely on. 


	11. Hidden in the Shadows and Doubts (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of my take on Crystal Venom. There will be a few things different here aaand since I really can't resist, we're gonna see maybe some glimpses of other ships <3 Anyway, enjoy! 8D

They left the Balmera behind and took off into open space once the ship and crew had been repaired. Coran warned about infection from the Galra crystal, but they couldn't afford to stay around. "We have to keep moving," Allura had said, "So that it keeps others out of danger. I am not repeating the same mistake I made with the Arusians." The other Paladins agreed with the sentiment. After takeoff, they went to do their own things. Keith headed for the training room while Lance took a long nap. Hunk moped around the kitchen and Pidge holed themselves up in the Green Lion's hanger. 

They wanted to run tests on the Galra crystal. They had done their best to avoid Shiro since the Balmera had been rescued. They had gotten too close, too comfortable. Yes, they were a team and friends but they didn't want more than that. Inter-team dating would be a horrible idea. But Allura? Well. Pidge could hardly blame Shiro if he chose the princess. She was beautiful, kind, and strong. She looked after them, challenged them, and helped them as much as possible. She and Shiro would make a good match.

They bit their lip roughly. This would be best. 

"Hey." They jumped and turned quickly. They expected to see Shiro but instead, Keith stood in front of them, a slightly bemused and bewildered look on his face. Pidge adjusted their glasses. "Uh, you okay?"

"Fine! Fine! Um. What is it, Keith?" He tilted his head at them and narrowed his eyes. They paled a little bit. He had a very piercing stare.

"Shiro wanted to see us for something. He has an idea about interrogating Sendak." His intense look softened slightly and he placed a hand on their shoulder. "You sure you're alright?" 

"I...yeah. But, um. You know that talk we had the other day? About me and Shiro?" Keith inclined his head slightly, still confused. "I don't think it matters anymore."

"What? Why?!" He asked, surprised. "Did...Did Shiro turn you down?"

"No! I mean, not exactly. I mean, He doesn't know I have feelings for him but I think he suspects and even so, he seems rather close to Allura and I'm not jealous! Or anything! I just want him to be happy. And if him being happy means him being with someone else, then that's fine too because he deserves someone perfect like Allura and I am not that at all so-"

"Whoa whoa, wait," Keith said as he put his hands up. "Slow down. Shiro and Allura?"

"Yeah! I mean, look how similar they are! And how well they get along. I mean, they'd be good for eachother, right?" They blinked up at him and he could tell they were holding a lot back.

"I dunno. Never really thought about it." He sighed and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "But...Shiro's not the type of person to not deal with a person's feelings honestly. If he knew or suspected, he'd ask you about it before letting you down." He gave them a light squeeze and smiled.

Pidge's heart sped up a little bit. They knew Keith could smile. They had seen it so many times. Though as far as they could recall, he'd never smiled at them like that. They blinked and looked away. 

"Thanks, Keith." They smiled as well as they walked, their eyes a bit low. They were still nervous about talking to Shiro but knowing they had an ally made it just that much easier to bear. "I needed that."

He smirked and ruffled their hair without thinking, a rare and intimate gesture on his part. They pouted up at him and tried to smack his hand away. He grinned wider. "Well, I wouldn't want my favorite non-robotic sparring partner too upset. We'll be working on your footwork later, remember." 

"Uuugh. Don't remind me." He blinked down at them.

"But I just did?" They opened their mouth to reply, but then thought better of it. Though the did enjoy the clueless puppy look he had sometimes. 

"Nevermind. They leaned against him slightly as they joined the others. "You're really cute sometimes, you know?" They said, their voice soft and light. 

He blushed and frowned. His arm dropped from their shoulders. "I am not cute. Don't call me that."

They cackled. "I call them like I see them." Their eyes widened when they saw the machine Sendak was hooked up to. They gasped and darted over it, Keith and their awkwardness around Shiro forgotten.

Keith sighed and pushed his hair back out of his face. Still, they had smiled. He counted that as a victory. 'Remember,' he said to himself, 'you are doing this for Shiro. Not for yourself. Don't get attached." Though as he watched Pidge poke at the machine, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of fondness for them grow. 

Shiro glanced at Keith and Pidge. He grit his teeth slightly. He could worry about that later. For now, there was a frozen evildoer to interrogate with some weird science.

* * *

 

Pidge was tempted to join Keith as he left to train, but they also had experiments to run. They glanced at the others who remained, though Shiro seemed lost in his own little world. "I'm heading back to the lab. If staring at him until he cracks works, come get me." Though first, they had a stop to make.

They went towards Allura's room considered knocking. Still, Coran said she was in bed. Pidge shook their head and instead leaned against the door. "Do you care about him?" She wondered aloud. "Like I do? And like Keith does? Keith is obviously in love with him too. I...I'd just complicate things." They sighed. "Just...be nice to him, okay? He needs that. He needs someone who he can be open with. Who he can confide in."

They choked back a small cry. No. They were not doing this. Not here. With great effort, they pulled themselves together. "Right. Good talk." They quickly hurried off, only to barely avoid a flying shot of green goo.

* * *

 

Shiro stared at Sendak's form. "I know you're in there. So just tell us what you know." The silence was getting to him. Why wasn't this working? How much longer would it take? What had happened between Pidge and Keith? No. Focus. He snarled and slammed his hand against the screen. "You're a broken soldier, you can't hold out forever!" As if on cue, the first trickles of purple appeared in the swirling container.

"So, you can hear me." He smirked and turned toward the canister. "What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army?" No answer. "If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you attack?" 

 _"Why attack at all when you could join him?"_ Shiro's head turned toward Sendak who had not budged. Shiro asked a few more questions, unnerved but not deterred. For the most part there was silence but then...

_"Champion, they called you. Heh. I can see why now. But it is pointless to fight Zarkon. You have already been defeated. You were broken and remade in the Galra's glorious image. Look at your arm! It is the strongest part of you!"_

"Shut up!" Shiro shook and pressed his hands to his ears. "I'm not listening to you!"

" _Do you honestly believe your foolish friends would still follow you if they knew who you were, Champion? The things you had done. They would call you a monster._ "

"Stop it!"

" _Especially the small one. It is no wonder they prefer the company of the red pilot you care so much for. The Keith you would speak of in your sleep. Do you think they could forgive you? Desire you? Love you after they find out just how many people you killed. Perhaps we will have to remind you just what you did with that hand of yours..._ "

He stared at Sendak's face in horror. He could swear he saw the yellow eyes open, feel the creature's breath on his face and he had to get him **out** -

He slammed the eject button. Sendak's frozen body was shot off into space. Shiro leaned heavily against the empty tube. He gasped for air and his body was soaked with sweat.

No. Not again. Never again.

* * *

He was still there when the others caught up to him. Pidge had landed badly after gravity returned and so they leaned against Keith. He had their arm over his shoulder and one of his hands on their hip. 

"Shiro?" He asked, concerned.

"What happened?!" Demanded Pidge, just as frightened as everyone.

Shiro could only stare at them. He couldn't stop replaying it in his mind. The voice. THe face. The laughter. His hand ached. 

Alarms began to blare.


	12. Hidden in the Shadows and Doubts (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Crystal Venom. We're getting close to the end, lovelies! And if you haven't noticed, I plan to continue this series with my own additions, headcanons, and theories. I highly suggest you read the other entries in this series as they can be read on their own!

"And his legacy is Voltron."

The paladins looked at Allura, their faces expressed heartbreak in various shades. Still, they nodded. Determined. 

Allura sighed. "Now...I am going to try to sleep." She shook a little.

"You want me to stay with you?" Offered Pidge, "I mean...I know how it is. So." They looked away and fiddled with their hand. Allura smiled weakly and nodded. 

"That sounds lovely. Thank you, Pidge." The two walked off back toward Allura's chambers. Hunk glanced over at Coran.

"Need some help on repairs? My lab partner just left."

Coran adjusted his sleeves. He took a shaky breath and broke into a wide grin. Lance and Hunk both noticed the tears at the corners of his eyes but said nothing. They both followed Coran off to help him work on the ship. Neither complained about his babbling. Shiro watched Allura walk away with Pidge but his eyes seemed far more distant.

"Hey." Keith sat next to him, his helmet in his hands, "You alright? That Sendak thing had you really-"

"-Keith." Keith stopped talking. He blinked at Shiro owlishly. "Is there...something I should know about? With you and Pidge?"

Keith's face flushed. "No! No. We're teammates. We're...bonding." He finished, though he only sounded half convinced. He leaned a bit closer to Shiro. "And really we're more concerned about you. Both of us."

Shiro stared at Keith then huffed out a laugh. Of course, they were like his left and right hands. Keith had been his protege of sorts at the Garrison. And Pidge was so close to him due to their shared missing family. Why wouldn't they be concerned for him? They had so much in common, it made sense that they were friends. They shared a sense of drive and loyalty, especially to him.

"I see. Alright." He smiled at Keith, then pulled him into a one-armed hug. Keith stiffened, then leaned into him slightly. "I'm...shaken. But I'll be alright. As long as you all are here with me, I'll be okay."

Keith smiled. He wasn't sure it was entirely true but he wasn't going to push for more. Not yet anyway. He sighed and looked out into the open expanse of space. Shiro stayed close and watched as well.

Keith was comfortable enough in his feelings now to admit, if only to himself, that he loved Shiro. And he also realized Shiro and Pidge were made for one another. Still, he thought with a smile.

Maybe this was enough.

* * *

 

Pidge settled in on the bed in their green pajamas. They gave the green mouse a gentle pet. All four mice were shaken by their experiences. Pidge couldn't blame them. 

Allura curled up in bed, not quite tired enough to sleep. Pidge smiled at her as the light dimmed. "You know," they offered, "When I had a bad night, after the castle was invaded, I went to go sleep in Shiro's room."

Allura hummed. "I take it that is not normal in your culture?"

"Generally no. I mean, between people who are dating..erm...courting? It is sometimes but sharing a bed isn't the norm. But I mean, I might have only met Shiro once before this whole...thing. But I knew about him for a lot longer."

Allura was pleased for the distraction. Anything to keep her mind off of what happened. "Oh?"

"Yeah. See, he and my brother Matt were friends through the internet. They went to the same Garrison and became close friends. They would chat online all the time. Matt would tell me stories all the time of what he was doing and the jokes they had. Shiro...is someone I've known for a very short but also very long time."

Allura hummed. "You mention your brother...what is he like?"

"Matt? Well he's a bigger nerd than I am. His head was always stuck in a telescope. He taught me all of the constellations and planets and everything. We'd watch shows about aliens together and science shows and compete to get the right answers on tv game shows before the contestants." They laughed and settled in more. "He's...very smart. But he's kind. And he's always been more skilled with people than me. Matt draws friends like moths to a light bulb."

They closed their eyes and took their glasses off. "I also remember him being fiercely protective of his friends and family. My bro was a pacifist to the core unless you insulted someone he loved. THen he could be kinda scary...but...it's more in the way that Shiro or Keith are scary. If you're the one being protected, you feel so safe and loved..."

Allura smiled at the description. "I want to meet him. He sounds like he would make a fantastic ally." She smiled at an equally sleepy Pidge. "He and your father both."

Pidge nodded. "Yeah...hey...Princess? How do you...feel about Shiro?"

"Shiro?" Allura thought on it. "He is...very dependable. Someone I would trust with my life. I wouldn't want anyone else to fly the Black Lion but Shiro."

Pidge nodded. "Is that all?"

Allura blushed and smiled. "Well. He is quite handsome." She grinned. "A shame about the ears though. But...a princess has no time for such foolishness. We are in the middle of a war after all."

Pidge nodded. "Right." On one hand, they were relieved there didn't seem to be anything go on. On the other...if Shiro did care for Allura and she didn't feel the same way, he'd be crushed.

They sighed. When had things become so complicated? They glanced back at Allura to see her fast asleep.

Pidge originally planned to get up but they had never been one for much rest either. With a slight yawn, they settled in for a short nap.

They could worry and try to figure things out more once they woke up.


End file.
